Metal Gear Solid: The Ghosts of the Past
by Insomniac3
Summary: Legendary hero Solid Snake must infiltrate a space station designed for missle defense to dispose of the terrorists who have taken over it. Plz R&R! PG-13 For Violence, Language, rating may change to R as story progresses.
1. Red Nova

This story is entirely fictional, and any resemblances to real life events and persons are entirely coincidental. The issues and opinions presented in this story do not neccessarily represent or reflect the views or opinions of the author.  
  
I do not own any of these characters nor do i own any part of the Metal Gear, or Metal Gear Solid series, with the exception of C.O.R.P.S.E. and Red Nova they are entirely all from my noggin'.  
  
METAL GEAR SOLID: The Ghosts of the Past  
CHAPTER 1: Red Nova  
"Snake do you remember 8 months ago when President Dawes went to the United Nations asking for funds to build a global missile defense system dubbed Project: Saber?"  
"Who could forget, when the UN turned down his resolution he cut off diplomatic relations with every nation in the world and anti-American sentiment grew to an all time high." Snake said in response. Five minutes to lift-off. A voice said over the control tower speaker at Cape Kennedy. Begin Data Tests.  
"The international community was rocked by the world's biggest fear come to reality 2 months later. A nuclear bomb launched from an unknown Middle Eastern nation made it's way to the frigid plains of Murmansk, Russia. Project Saber was unanimously passed and funds from every nation in the world were sent post haste to the designated build location the Australian desert. The project was rushed so quickly that 6 months later they were ready to launch the new Space Station to defend against any new nuclear threats."  
"Otacon, you don't have to explain every to me, I can remember the Space launch seeing as how it was two weeks ago." Snake replied.  
  
T minus 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1 BLAST OFF!  
Fire from the rocket's burners immediately lit up as though something had exploded under it the rocket began to lift-off and begin it's voyage just outside of Earth's atmosphere. The rocket began to climb until it reached the clouds, and then into the dark skies of Earth's atmosphere where just ahead a gigantic Space Station was floating as if held up by some sort of invisible wire coming from the endless infinity of space.  
"Snake just sit back, the first few seconds of weightlessness is a little nauseating." Otacon told Snake over the long distance radio courtesy of the Pentagon.  
"Otacon I'm fine, the nerve stimulants you gave kicked in long ago." Snake said.  
"Now it's time to get into the deep stuff Snake. The enemy this time around is a terrorist group known as C.O.R.P.S.E., a mostly Russian Terrorist group who somehow stumbled on board the Space Station."  
The Rocket was still flying fast and the Space Station was getting closer by the second.  
"The bad news is that they have lot's and lot's of C4 wired to the walls of the space station and they're gonna blow it if their demands aren't met."  
"What are their demands anyway?" Snake asked.  
"They want to meet with you Snake. That's the only demand they have."  
"You're joking right?" Snake said in disbelief.  
"No, they for some reason asked specifically for THE Solid Snake."  
"Where did all of this come from?" Snake asked Otacon.  
"From our superiors..." Otacon replied.  
"Superiors? We work alone for Philanthropy now who exactly are you getting this stuff from?" Snake asked Otacon.  
"Well ya see Snake, I received an e-mail on my private address, the one no one knows about, well except you and they asked me to wait at a pay phone where I received a message from a source who identified himself as Deep Throat."  
"You mean...?"  
"NO! Not that Deepthroat, they later told me to forget the name and he identified himself as MR. X.."  
"The same MR. X from...?"  
"Not that Mr. X either. Then he said his name was Vertigo."  
"Vertigo?" Snake asked. "Anyway who does Vertigo work for?"  
"Well he said he had deep ties to the Pentagon and that the terrorists requested you come to the negotiation table. The president didn't want you there Snake, he thinks you're a criminal and technically you're still a wanted fugitive remember? The Big Shell incident? And the destruction of Arsenal Gear?"  
"Oh yeah, that was over a year ago." Snake replied. The rocket came closer and closer to the Space Station and lights in the rocket started to flash.  
"Just relax Snake, the computers and auto-pilots will do all the work you just sit tight and wait for the restraints to release you." Said Otacon.  
"So lemme guess, as a part of Philanthropy we sneak in without them knowing to stop the terrorists from blowing the world's defense system against rogue nations and their secret nuclear arsenals." Snake said.  
"Bingo! Was it hard for you to get aboard the rocket?" Otacon asked.  
"No, those Astronauts never saw it coming, by the way the weightlessness of space did something to the Stealth Camouflage because when I tried to turn it back on the whole thing went haywire."  
"No snake you weren't suppose to use it in space, the combination of no gravity and the speed you were going at messed it up! Now you'll have to sneak your way around the station!" Otacon stressfully replied.  
"Wait I thought they wanted me to negotiate with them?" Snake asked. "Well I am not sure they know you're coming, I mean after all even the Pentagon doesn't know that." Otacon replied.  
"By the way who is in charge anyway?" Snake asked.  
"Well the leader of C.O.R.P.S.E. is Specter, a Russian mercenary expelled from Sergei Gurlukovich's ranks for excessive cruelty while he was in Hungary squashing their civil unrest and protest of Russia's communist regime."  
"Excessive cruelty?" Snake asked.  
"Specter is an expert Sniper and has an extremely unnatural way of moving. He walks on walls and flips off ceilings. It's almost creepy.  
"Next is Banshee, she seems to be Specter's significant other of some sort. She has an unusual air about her. Seems she can hypnotize enemies and stop them in their tracks with some sort of mind powers. She comes from Latvia and organized a freedom force to fight against Russian troops stationed in Latvia. Specter helped her organize after Russia humiliated him. We also have Ghoul, a close friend of Banshee, she excels at assassinations and is very sneaky, excellent at hiding in the shadows.  
"We also have Wraith a close friend of Specter, Wraith is a technological genius, who has built every thing from heat seeking bullets to anti-heat belts designed to hide himself from heat-vision and thermal goggles. We also have Reaper a reckless Ukrainian explosives maniac. He specializes in C4, Semtex, Missile Launching Artillery, and anything you can imagine. Be warned Snake, this is an odd crowd, they dress in dark clothing and their skin is pale white like egg shells and their eyes match their skin. They usually have dark, black as night hair, they go all out and they specialize in fear tactics."  
"Snake you're about to board the docking bay, our Codec will cut off soon. My Frequency is 141.90 call if you need me anytime in the next half- hour, but after that you'll have to see me in person."  
"In person? what are you talking about-"  
"See later Snake!" Otacon said as his transmission cut off. Snake let out a groan as he saw the docking bay open up. He knew this would be another long and complicated mission, but he prepared to enter hoping this time it wouldn't be nearly as complicated as they'd been in the past. He had no idea what he was getting into. 


	2. Aurora 1

CHAPTER 2: Aurora 1  
The large doors opened and Snake could see inside into the gigantic Space station. The rocket had slowed downed to a slow pace and the back end of the fuel burners had broken off. Snake was now inside the small crew cockpit. The rocket docked onto the landing bay and snake was anxiously awaiting the restraints to unlock. At this time all Snake could see was the ceiling of the cockpit because of the angle the rocket landed at.  
"Well here we go again." He said to himself as the restraints made a loud click and released him. Snake's chair lowered and the doors of the rocket had pulled apart for him to make his exit. Snake stepped out onto a steel catwalk and took a long look around. Snake was amazed at how small the rocket he arrived in was, it was like something he'd seen only in movies but now was a reality. The catwalk he stepped out onto circled around the rocket but only lead to one direction, directly in front of him. The landing bay was surprisingly small and the only door in front of him was steel door some six feet away.  
"Better be on my guard." Snake said as he walked directly to the steel door and as he walked towards it, it automatically opened as was expected in such a large facility. He walked through the door and came to a lobby just like in a fancy office building. There were plants, a desk, and the United Nations symbol on the walls. It was a fairly large room and Snake was amazed at how well organized the station had been seeing as how it'd only been finished for a few weeks.  
"Hmmm... better call Otacon." Snake said as he touched the Codec receiver attached to the inside of his ear. He input Otacon's frequency 141.90 and listened to it dial.  
"Snake I see you made it into Red Nova!" Otacon said as he answered.  
"Red Nova?" Snake asked.  
"Yeah, that's the name of the Space Station. You're currently on landing platform Aurora 1. One of the six landing bays on the space station. The others are Aurora 2, Dwarf 1, Dwarf 2, Saturn 1 and Saturn 2."  
"Great, but wait I really need to know is now what do I do? I mean this wasn't a very organized mission, all you told me was to sneak aboard the Stellar 9 rocket using the stealth Camouflage and prepare for further orders, who is your contact and what other news do you have?" Snake asked irritated.  
"Well the truth is Snake I really don't know that much and trust me I wish I could let you know more, but you know just as much as I do and our contact is suppose to contact me again any minute now with further orders. What you can do for now is head North through that fancy office and hang a right where you'll find an elevator that will take you up. When you get to the 2nd floor you need to go into any of the computer labs on that floor, you'll have a nice pick of them to, and wait there until I give you further orders." Otacon told Snake.  
"OK and how do you know where I am and where I should go?" Snake asked.  
"Snake I'm surprised in you! You should know by now that whenever you wear that old Foxhound suit I can see whatever you can through optical lenses on the suit." Otacon replied.  
"Oh, yeah I forgot, but how do you know so much about the Red Nova?" Snake asked curiously.  
"Well our contact Vertigo faxed me all kinds of maps that detail the Red Nova. Red Nova has 13 floors. The first floor is landing bays, registration offices, information desks, and such. Floor 2 is security monitoring, Floor 3 is Crew quarters you know where the astronauts sleep, eat and relax. Floor 4 is Communications, where they send messages from Earth and receive them, it is suspected that the terrorists are holding the science team hostage there so if you're ever on that floor use extreme caution, these terrorists won't be as forgiving or sympathetic as Fox-Hound or Dead Cell."  
"Got it, I'll head to floor 2 now and wait for your signal." Snake said.  
Snake began to move past the lobby north and into a corridor that went straight ahead. At the end of the hall there was a wide elevator with yellow tape with black lines bordering it. Snake pushed the button and the wide doors opened. It was a very large industrial elevator, Snake stepped in and pushed the button for the 2nd floor. As the elevator went up Snake decided it'd be a good place to ditch his space suit. He undid the latches that secured it onto him and pulled off the gloves and then slid out of the large, heavy suit. Snake took off the sun visor he'd been advised to wear and dropped it on the floor. Even this far out of the Earth's atmosphere the sun's light was still present and it streamed through the sun roof at the very top of the elevator shaft. The light traveled all the way down the sun roof and into the roofless elevator and shined on Snake as he looked up preparing to exit the elevator and into possible danger.  
The elevator halted at the 2nd floor and the doors opened with a ding. Snake stepped out consciously onto the 2nd floor and realized it was empty. Just outside the elevator doors and on the wall to his right there was a light switch. Snake flipped on all the lights and took a look around. There were many cubicles that lead down a single hall and ended at a booth surrounded by many monitors that were positioned in front of a desk. The box of half eaten donuts and cold cup of coffee told Snake that the security guards were probably being held with the rest of the hostages and that they struck in the early morning.  
Snake walked over to a random computer and turned it on. He hacked into one of the employees account using Otacon's personal security breaching program and waited patiently for Otacon to contact him. Snake sat in the computer chair and put his feet on the desk and folded his arms behind his head. Snake began to think about the current situation at hand and realized how many things were left unanswered. He began to grow impatient when all the sudden he heard the elevator moving up.  
"The terrorists are on the move." he thought, but then the elevator halted on the 2nd floor and the doors opened. Ding. Snake got up quickly and leaned into the corner of the cubicle where he wouldn't be seen. Snake peered from behind the corner to get a look at the terrorist, but to his surprise the guard wasn't a terrorist at all, it was soldier equipped with an M-16 and wearing army fatigues. Snake walked out to greet the soldier and opened his mouth to say something when all the sudden the soldier turned around.  
"Who the hell are you?" he yelled and began to fire at Snake. Snake dodged out of the way rolling to his side. He could see the look of terror in the soldier's eyes as he held back on the trigger recklessly, missing Snake by a few feet. Snake didn't' even have to roll out of the way he stood there for a few seconds then ran up to the guard and kicked him in the stomach and then punched across the right side of his face. The soldier fell to the floor and Snake kicked the M-16 out of his hands.  
"NO! Please No!" The soldier yelled. "Don't kill me!"  
"What are you doing here?" Snake asked him.  
"I'm doing my patrol route and I freaked out cuz the lights were on." The soldier explained.  
"Your patrol route? What the hell do you think this is an Army base? Why are you here when the terrorists are up stairs with hostages?" Snake asked him.  
"Terrorists? Hostages?" The soldier asked with his voice muffled by the ski mask he wore under his helmet.  
"Why are you stationed here? I haven't heard of any armed forces patrolling the station. If you were here how did the terrorists take over?"  
"I don't know what your talking about but you're freaking me out! Maybe I should be asking who you are?" The soldier said in a cocky tone.  
"That's none of your business. Now answer me damn you!"  
"Well I'd like to but....." The soldier said as he slowly reached for his Socom clipped to his thigh.  
"But what?....." Snake asked grabbing the soldier by his collar.  
"But instead I think I'll kill you!" The soldier kicked Snake off of him and fired one round from the pistol. The soldier fired wide and missed Snake. He attempted to fire another round but when he did the pistol gave off a click.  
"Dammit it's jammed!" he yelled. Snake rush the guard and put him into a head lock.  
"This is for your own good." Snake said as he turned the headlock into a sleeper hold. A couple minutes later despite the soldier's intense struggling he was out cold. Snake dropped him to the floor and dragged him under a desk in one of the cubicles. Before he could hide him well he heard his Codec ringing. He touched the sensory device and answered.  
"Snake here."  
"Snake are you at the 2nd floor computer lab?" Otacon asked.  
"Yeah and I ran into a guard."  
"A guard? I wasn't aware of any guards!" Otacon said.  
"Yeah well the guard wasn't aware of any terrorists or hostages."  
"He's probably playing dumb Snake."  
"Yeah, I've seen it before. So anyway what's going on now? What do I do?" Snake asked.  
"Okay Snake after a long talk with Vertigo on my cell phone I've been told you should meet up with a special agent we sent in who infiltrated their ranks."  
"Huh? How long have these guys been up here?" Snake asked.  
"Almost four days. They stowed away a rocket that launched at 2:00 p.m. and arrives sometime around 6:00 p.m."  
"That late?" Snake asked. "How many are there? If there are soldiers and the soldiers are working for the terrorists how'd all these guys manage to steal a rocket?"  
"Snake that's one of the many things I'm working on. Vertigo will inform us of any new information that comes up. What you need to do now is go into the personal files on that computer, okay?"  
"I'm on it." Snake said while searching through the computer's hard drive.  
"OK I'm in the personal files of the hard drive." Snake said clicking the icon to open up the information on the computer's F drive.  
"OK, snake you're looking for a file called Novamap.vsx, can you find it?"  
"Yeah, it's right here and I'm opening it now."  
"Good, once it loads cram that map into your brain, it's the layout of Red Nova and all the rooms are labeled."  
"Can't you just have it loaded into the optical lens of my Sneaking suit?" Snake asked.  
"No, because the data can't travel that far away, I think you're forgetting that we're really stretching the technology of our nanocommunications here and that trying to cram to much data to you could overload the system." Otacon replied.  
"OK, I think I can remember all of this, but just in case.." Snake said tearing a piece of paper from the printer of the computer.  
"Snake don't rely on that piece of paper too much because I'm not sure if every computer has that map on it."  
"Okay so where should I go to now?" Snake asked.  
"Well Snake I think I should inform you of the real mission objective, that is the real reason I was so eager to have you infiltrate this station." Otacon replied.  
"Huh?" Snake let out stunned. 


	3. Close Encounters

Chapter 3:Close Encounters  
"You don't mean that list do you?" Snake asked.  
"Yeah, I mentioned it to you when I told you to get to the rocket." Otacon said.  
"Do you actually think this base has a list of the Patriots?" Snake asked.  
"Well you remember at the Big Shell? GW failed and if my days of hacking into government sites have taught me anything at all it's that they always have a backup plan for things like this. They'll abandon GW but I'm positive they have the information they wanted deleted somewhere on this base."  
"Well I guess I'll just have to do some digging." Snake said.  
"Right Snake and you can start by heading to the 5th floor. The 5th floor is largely used for data managing according to my sources, so if there is any information we can use it should be right there."  
"I got it and I'll be sure to be extra careful, after all I wouldn't want to be discovered by whoever is patrolling this station." Snake said.  
Snake began his trek back to the elevator, sneaking through the bright white hallways of Red Nova at a fast, but silent, cautious speed. He passed lab after lab full of computers and wondered to himself why they needed so many computers simply for security. Snake finally reached the elevator and pushed the up button. The light of the elevator started to flash, but the elevator wasn't coming down right away.  
"What the hell?" Snake asked to himself out loud. The elevator had to come back down to get to the 2nd floor again which made Snake uneasy. He quickly ran into the closest room computer room and hid in the corner, peeking out of it in the meanwhile to see who was going to step out of the elevator. The computer room was dark and all this sneaking around was very familiar to Snake. He began to have flashbacks of old missions, Outer Heaven, Zanzibar, Shadow Moses, and the Big Shell. This one had a familiar tone to it and Snake could already tell it wouldn't be any different than the others.  
The elevator made the typical Bing and the doors opened slowly. Snake flattened himself into the corner of the room to avoid being seen. He could hear heavy footsteps moving at a normal pace coming his way, so he could tell that whoever it was wasn't trying to sneak around. Snake hid in the dark recess of the computer lab and watched as a soldier similar to the one he'd met in the other computer lab, wearing army fatigues and holding an M- 16.  
"Reporting no problems on floor two, near computer lab thirteen." The soldier said.  
Snake was in disbelief. He contacted Otacon with his Codec immediately.  
"Otacon do you read me?"  
"Snake what is it? I was about to stumble aboard with my stealth camouflage and meet you up there." Otacon replied somewhat annoyed.  
"These soldiers, they're not American!" Snake told Otacon in disbelief.  
"What makes you say that?" Otacon asked.  
"They speak Russian or Baltic or something, possibly even Slavic."  
"What? Are you sure you hear them right?" Otacon asked puzzled.  
"I'm positive, they're communicating through radios and this one is reporting some other language." Snake said.  
"Well, I don't know what to tell you Snake, but be careful! I want my landing to go on without a hitch, I'll be up there soon okay? I have to hurry before the reinforcements leave without me!" Otacon said.  
"Reinforcements? What are you talking about?" Snake asked stunned.  
"The Pentagon has authorized the use of Delta Force to try and retake the Space Station, I'm going to sneak aboard with them using the stealth camouflage." Otacon replied.  
"Okay, again I'm going to go back to.. WHAT?" Snake asked aggravated.  
"Well, the Pentagon doesn't want this to get out to the public. So they're sending in the ultra-elite of the armed forces to retake the station from the terrorists in hope that this will never get out." Otacon replied.  
"Hmm.... it doesn't seem like you're telling me everything Otacon. Remember we're a team, okay?" Snake said in a scolding tone.  
"Snake I'm not going to hide anything from you. I think it would be a great idea to stay out of the strike team's way thought. After all they won't know you're not a terrorist. Now get to the fifth floor and hurry Snake!"  
"All right." Snake replied.  
Snake began to sneak out into the hallway. He looked down the long stretch of labs as the soldier turned the corner and darted down the to the elevator. He jumped inside and pushed the button for the fifth floor. The elevator began it's ascension up and Snake waited impatiently. He began to think about all the questions left unanswered by the Pentagon informant and what Otacon probably knew, but wasn't telling him. He wondered why Otacon would information from him after the years of working side by side. As Snake's mind wondered he was horrified when the elevator came to a stop at the fourth floor.  
"Ah, crap!" He thought as the doors opened. Snake unable to hide drew out his Socom pistol ready to fire. As the door opened he was standing face to face with two soldiers who were equally shocked.  
"Who are you?" The soldier yelled. As both readied their guns.  
"Huh? Where are you from? Who are you?" Snake asked the soldiers, yelling at them at the same time.  
"You're not one of us are you?" The second soldier asked moving closer to Snake and tightening his hand around the trigger of his gun.  
"You speak English?" Snake asked surprised.  
"Who are you?" The soldiers asked impatiently and jerking their guns towards Snake. Snake suddenly felt vulnerable in a way he'd never been felt before. He didn't know how he'd get out of this. The soldiers had the usual look in their eyes, the one where they'd fire at any second.  
"You're not going to talk huh?" The soldiers asked Snake. They were no less than four feet away from him and they most certainly wouldn't miss Snake. Before the soldiers could fire Snake's eyes were drawn to movement in the background and suddenly the second soldier was lifted into the air and thrown against the wall.  
"Aaaahhhh!" He yelled while an invisible figure threw him several feet into the wall. The other soldier stood stunned and began to unload his clip onto the invisible attacker. The bullets were deflected as they fell upon the invisible assassin and as the soldier paused to reload he was suddenly impaled through his chest and lifted into mid-air.  
"Aaarrgghhh.... uh....." He grunted as he was thrown into the wall next to the other soldier. Blood had spilled onto the invisible swordsman's katana and even on his legs.  
"No way!" Snake uttered in disbelief. The stealth assassin's stealth camouflage wore away and standing before Snake, to his horror was none other than Cyborg Ninja.  
"What the-?" Snake let out.  
"Surprised Snake?" The Ninja asked in a raspy, low voice.  
"Snake, you'll never get anywhere like this. You'll have to be more careful. The Ninja threw a card on the floor and back up.  
"Snake, if you think anything is as it seems than you've obviously learned nothing from your vast experience."  
"Who are you? Why are you helping me?" Snake asked. The ninja began to chuckle and sheathed his sword into it's holster strapped around his back. The Ninja's suit was exactly as Snake remembered it, except this time stained with the blood of the two soldiers.  
"Snake, I'll see you around and don't be too hasty!" The Ninja said while he jumped into the air and bouncing off the walls up into the high ceiling of the fourth floor fading into his stealth camouflage and disappearing from sight. Snake immediately tried to reach Otacon on his Codec, but there was no answer. He turned back and walked to the elevator still trying to piece it all together. The appearance of the Ninja made it obvious to Snake that there were other forces at work here, but Snake had only been given a small piece of information.  
As he walked back to the elevator he stepped on something. He looked down and saw the key card the Ninja had thrown at him. He picked it up and walked into the elevator and pushed the button for the fifth floor, readying his Socom just in case. 


	4. CORPSE

Chapter 4: C.O.R.P.S.E.  
The elevator reached the fifth floor and Snake stepped out into a small, narrow hallway that led straight to a security checkpoint that was currently unmanned. In front of the security checkpoint was a giant steel door that had a large number one in white paint. Snake walked up to the door and looked into the security checkpoint. It was built into the wall and had a window made of bullet-proof glass complete with a small vent through which the guard could talk to people as they passed. He look inside and saw the usual computer monitor sitting on a desk that was positioned so the guard could look out the window and watch people come and go. Snake swiped the key card through lock on the door and the green light flashed as the large steel door opened.  
Snake crept through slowly drawing his weapon in hand. He walked into a large room that, like all the other rooms, was just a massive computer lab. A sign on the white wall read "Data Monitoring". Snake looked onto one of the screens and noticed they were all still on. Each one had vital signs almost like the ones at the hospital. He noticed they were each in charge of a different room. Each one had temperature, oxygen and carbon dioxide levels as well as a numerous security camera angles. There were two double doors in the back of the room. They were very large and had a giant x embroidered into the steel. Snake noticed it too required a security card. He slid the card through the panel and the doors opened very slowly. Snake walked into another massive room with large, tall white walls. There was a small narrow hallway and at the end was a giant computer consul. Snake could see three guards patroling the giant server.  
"How am I suppose to get in there now?" Snake asked himself. The guards were in a circle talking and the hallway was narrow and straight with nothing to hide behind. They hadn't heard Snake come in, but if he moved any closer he would be in plain sight. Perplexed Snake looked straight ahead trying to think of a plan. Suddenly he felt a vibration in his ear amd heard his Codec going off.  
"Snake, this is Vertigo, DO NOT make an attempt to get in that room, there is no way to safely get to Omega Red!" A garbled voice said panicked.  
"Who are you? Are you the same Vertigo that's been contacting Otacon?" Snake asked.  
"You'll know soon enough. You're only option is to rescue the scientist at the head of this operation, Pyoter Janikov. He's currently being held on the 7th floor, but be careful. He is guarded by C.O.R.P.S.E. member Reaper." Right as Vertigo finished talking he disconnected from Snake's codec.  
"Great, another babysitting job." Snake said aggravated by the lack of information he'd been receiving. Snake turned around and walked back tot he elevator this time heading for the 7th floor. Snake waited as the elevator stopped at the 7th floor. He stepped out into another hallway. This hallway went in two directions, to his left and right. Directly ahead of him was a steel door. The sign outside of it read "Locker Room". A map was directly to the right of the steel door. 


End file.
